Credence Barebone
describes Chastity as "adult". As Chastity is a No-maj, she has to be at least 21 to be an adult. Credence, the eldest child, has to be older than 21 for that to be true.(see image) |died= |blood=Half-blood or pure-bloodHis mother is described as unnatural, implying she was a witch, so he must be pure- or half-blooded. |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Biological mother † *Mary Lou Barebone (adoptive mother) † *Chastity Barebone (adoptive sister) † *Modesty Barebone (adoptive sister) |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea=hide |job= |house= |loyalty=*Barebone family *Gellert Grindelwald }} Credence Barebone[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller "Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character"] at Entertainment Weekly was an American wizard who lived during the 20th century.'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed at EW.com"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from He was originally an orphan and was the adopted son of Mary Lou Barebone, who was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. His adopted mother was extremly abusive towards him. the slightest infraction would result in Mary Lou sevearly punishing Credence. Because of this constant abusive attacks he became a very shy, withdrawn young man. Credence had two adoptive sisters, Chastity and Modesty Barebone. He lived with them and his adoptive mother in New York city in 1926. Credence was the eldest, followed by Chastity and then Modesty.Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (see image) Credence was aware about his magical powers, Though he chose to keep this to himself. Because of this, he becomes an Obscurial. a wizard who developed a magic parasitical force, also known as an Obscurus, created through the repression of magic. While most Obscurials die before their tenth birthday, Credence lived into adulthood which was previously unheard in wizardkind and a possible testament of his latent power. Biography Early life Credence was born to an unnamed witch. he wasn't with his biological mother long though. because at some point, his mother died with a unknown reason. He was later adopted by Mary Lou Barebone, the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or Second Salamers, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. Mary Lou considered his mother a "wicked, unnatural woman" suggesting she may have played some part in the witch's death. How Mary Lou knows that his mother was a witch is unknown. Mary Lou abused Credence physically. She beats him with the intent of teaching him to suppress and be ashamed of his magical traits. She would often beat him with a belt that left marks on his hands. The abuse he suffered forced him to suppress his magic and ultimately he developed an obscurus, a powerful magical parasite. Obscurus manifestation comforts Credence Barebone after attacking Mary Lou]] Sometime before 1926, Porpentina Goldstein, an American Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America took to observing the activities of the Second Salmers. During one meeting, Mary Lou used a belt to hit Credence when the witch Porpentina Goldstein rushed forward to his defense. Tina magically assaulted Mary Lou in front of her followers and saved Credence from the beating. The open use of magic in front of a group of muggles required extensive obliviation and was a major scandal resulting in Porpentina's demotion to the Wand Permit Office. ]] By December of 1926, Credence was losing control of his Obscurus, and it manifested in outbursts that were wreaking havoc in New York. During this time, he was contacted by Gellert Grindelwald, disguised as Percival Graves, who asked him to help find the Obscurial child with immense power in the Second Salem Church. Grindelwald promised to help him to join the wizarding world someday and to make him free from his adopted mother in exchange for Credence's help. Grindelwald told him that that the magical child somehow was connected to his mother Mary Lou, which he had seen in a vision. He gave him a necklace with the sign of the Deathly Hallows on it so he could contact him if he ever found the child. On 6 December , Langdon Shaw, a believer in magic, brought Credence and his family into his father Henry Shaw Senior's office. Mary Lou was interested in garnishing the support and influence of his newspaper company and his elder son's re-election platform. But Henry Shaw refused and asked them to leave. While departing, Credence dropped a leaflet which Henry Shaw Junior, the senator, handed the leaflet back to Credence called him a freak. This night, Credence's Obscurus manifested and attacked the fund-raising dinner at City Hall, killing the senator. The next day, while looking in Modesty's, Credence found a toy wand under Modesty's bed. Modesty admitted it was hers and that it was just a toy, and asked him to give it back. Mary Lou entered the room and was shocked to discover what he was holding. As Credence removed his belt so she could punish him, Mary Lou snapped the wand in half. Despite Modesty admitting that the wand was hers, Mary Lou refused to believe her. As Mary Lou prepared to punish Credence, the belt was torn from her hand and flew across the room. When Mary went to pick up the belt again from the floor, it then magically moved away from her. Turning to confront the children, the Obscurus burst free and Mary Lou was flung against the rafters of the chapel and fell dead with tell-tale scratches covering her face. The obscurus largely destroyed the church killing Chastity in the process. Grindelwald, still in the form of Percival Graves, arrived at the remains of the Second Salamers' Church to find Credence shaking and sobbing. Credence pleaded with Grindelwald for help, but Grindelwald slapped Credence hard across the face, demanding to know where Modesty had gone, as he believed her to be the Obscurial. Credence took him to Modesty, who had fled the destruction to her home before she was adopted. Once there, Grindelwald told Credence that he had no further use for him and called him a squib. Grindelwald went to Modesty who was hiding in a corner and shaking and whimpering. This betrayal caused Credence to reveal his obscurus, breaking through several walls to the surprise of Grindelwald. Although Grindelwald attempted to apologise and offered to train him, Credence lost control and transformed completely into an Obscurus going on a rampage of destruction through New York City, knocking down buildings and overturning cars. Apparent death ]] While Grindelwald pursued him, Newton Scamander, assisted by Porpentina Goldstein, her sister Queenie, and a No-Maj Jacob Kowalski, tracked Credence's trail of destruction to the New York City Subway near New York City Hall. Newt tried to talk with Credence to calm him down, saying that he would help him. Because of Newt and his kindness and understanding, Credence becomes soothed by the magizoologist's words. Slowly, his Obscurus subsided, leaving only a frightened Credence. However, Grindelwald arrived soon after causing Credence to resume his rampage. Tina managed to calm Credence once more while he reached out to her. However, President Seraphina Picquery and Aurors from MACUSA arrived to contain the situation and proceeded to attack Credence with spells, only stopping when they believed he was destroyed as he burst into millions of pieces. Surviving death While most everyone believed Credence was destroyed, Newt Scamander observed a single shred of his Obscurus form fleeing the scene. Personality and traits He was both "troubled" and "mysterious." Shy and withdrawn, this made him far more vulnerable to the abuse that came in response to the slightest infraction of his adoptive mother's strict rules. His timid personality also made him susceptible to manipulation by Gellert Grindelwald, who took a personal interest in him. After years of abuse at the hands of his adoptive mother, Credence Barebone became a very timid and socially awkward young man. He was very withdrawn and easily intimidated by people in positions of authority. He was quiet and suffered from anxiety whenever he was forced into stressful situations. Credence was scared, lonely, and terrified of making any mistakes that would displease his mother. He had no friends outside and had been publicly humiliated by his mother's open abuse in front of the Second Salemers. Credence was compliant and passive in most situations as he already knew the punishment if he decided to step out of line or defend himself. However, when Credence was insulted or threatened, his Obscurus form was unleashed, which was triggered by his negative emotions which he acted violently on, causing wide-spread destruction and death to those who provoked him. Namely, he attacked Mary Lou Barebone because of the abuse the latter inflicted on him for so long, and Henry Shaw Junior for the way he mocked him. Credence was actually quite desperate for love, affection, and acceptance to the point that he was easy to manipulate and control, particularly by Grindelwald, to the point that he was willing to risk the wrath of his mother to help his manipulator or friend. Despite the tragedy and negative influences in his life, Credence was quite curious regarding magic and the wizarding world. Called observant and intelligent by Grindelwald, he listened closely to Grindelwald's words and eagerly believed his promises to teach him magic and allow him to be part of the wizarding community. - Fantastic Beasts story pack He was also exceptionally polite and well mannered. Magical abilities and skills *'Obscurus Transformation': Credence was an Obscurial, prone to unleashing or embodying an Obscurus due to years of being forced to suppress his magic. According to Newt Scamander, he was notably more powerful than other known Obscurials, living longer than any previously known. *'High Magic Capability:' While Credence never developed his magical abilities, his ability to survive for so long despite being an Obscurial indicated he had an immense amount of latent magical talent. Relationships Credence's mother Credence doesn't remember his biological mother, as she died when he was young. It is unclear whether he knew she was a witch. Mary Lou tells Credence that his birth mother was a "wicked, unnatural woman". Implying that he may share the same qualities. Mary Lou Barebone right before beating Credence with his belt]] Credence feared his adoptive mother due to years of emotional and physical abuse. She beats him with the intent of teaching him to suppress and be ashamed of his magical traits. By suppressing his magic, he developed an Obscurus. It was noted by Tina Goldstein that out of all Mary Lou's adopted children, Credence was the most hated, most likely because of his magic. Credence learned over the years to willingly surrender his belt for a beating when he knew he did something wrong. He tended to be passive when it came to the beatings and he learned to take them without complaint. Despite living in an environment where magic was shunned, Credence tended to explore the ideas of wizardry and even entertained the thought of becoming part of the wizarding world. Mary Lou seemed to be aware of Credence's interest in magic and did not hesitate to beat him for it. Modesty Barebone holding Credence's hand protectively]] Credence shared a closer relationship with Modesty, as she did not possess the same zealous attitude Chastity did in regards to their mother's anti-witchcraft stance. Modesty was young and curious, she shared Credence's secret interest in magic. Because of this shared interest they trusted each other. When Henry Shaw Junior insulted Credence, she took his hand to reassure him. Modesty often witnessed the beatings he got from their mother and attempted to comfort him. Modesty occasionally confided in Credence that she missed the nine brothers and sisters she had before she was adopted. When Credence found the toy wand under Modesty's bed, Mary Lou believed it to be his and bet him, despite Modesty's attempt at convincing her it was hers. After the Obscurus took control of Credence and killed their adoptive family, she became fearful of him. Chastity Barebone The relationship between Chastity and Credence is unknown. They attended their mother's anti-magic rallies and meetings together and passed out leaflets, but not much interaction happened. Chastity witnessed Credence's beatings but made no attempt at intervening or to defend him. Gellert Grindelwald ]]Grindelwald disguised himself as Percival Graves and used Credence to try and locate the Obscurial, whom he believed was Modesty Barebone, promising him entrance into the wizarding world and training to perform magic. To Credence, Grindelwald was his only friend and the only person who truly understood and supported him. He healed his hands and comforted him when he confided in him about his mother's mistreatment. When the Obscurial attacked, Grindelwald told Credence he had no use for him, calling him a squib, and went after Modesty. Because of the emotional strain, Credence lost control over the Obscurus and Grindelwald realized it was him, offering his partnership and training in wizardry. Credence was deeply hurt by his manipulation and ran at the sight of him. MACUSA's Aurors chased and attacked him, and when Newt and Tina attempted to calm him and protect him, Grindelwald interrupted them to provoke Credence to cause more destruction in the hopes of achieving a war between magical and non-magical people. Etymology Credence is derived from the Latin credere ''meaning to trust and to believe, and from ''credentia, ''meaning belief.Etymology - Credence Barebone is an Anglo-Saxon surname, thought to be taken from the name of an English village, Barbon or Barbourne.House of Names - Barebone Family Behind the scenes *Credence is portrayed by Ezra Miller in ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" at BusinessWire *Initial reports said this character's name was "Kredan"."Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" at Variety.com When asked about it via Twitter, J. K. Rowling said, "Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter *Credence reportedly becomes a "notable" character within the [[Harry Potter universe|''Harry Potter universe]].'Fantastic Beasts' cast talk wands, creatures, Newt & his friends, Salem trials, more" from SnitchSeeker.com Appearances * * * * *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' * Notes and references es:Credence Barebone ru:Криденс Бербон fr:Croyance Bellebosse pl:Credence Barebone Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Credence Category:Males Category:Obscurials Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society Category:Wizards